


mendel is Not a great cook

by emptyyssky, young_yam (emptyyssky)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jason is confused, M/M, i have no idea what this is, im sorry, mendel is doing his best, whizzer is bad at chess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyyssky/pseuds/emptyyssky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyyssky/pseuds/young_yam
Summary: "mendel tries to cook linguine but burns it so he buries it in a flower pot while crying" i was given this beautiful idea but i added a little extra. this is probably a crackfic lets be honest. please read it. (it's messy sorz)





	

mendel was not an incredible cook. he was not a good cook. but for his and trina's anniversary he decided to try his hand at pasta, after all, how could he mess that up? mendel had made reservations at trina's favourite restaurant, just in case, but he didn't plan on needing them.  
all of the ingredients were messily laid out on the counter, an empty pot on the stovetop that was steadily growing warmer . mendel dumped a handful of linguine into the pot, but just as he did so the phone began to ring.   
"this is doctor mendel weisenbachfeld" mendel explained in a monotone voice,  
"mendel, please come pick me up" jason squeaked  
"jason?" mendel questioned, "what's going on?"   
"i don't know. there's weird noises just please come pick me up"   
by the time jason was finished speaking mendel already had shoes on and was racing out the door.   
he reached marvin's apartment and knocked quickly, hoping jason would answer.  
sure enough, seconds later, jason cracked the door open, looking more than relieved to see mendel.   
without acknowledging jason, mendel stormed into the bedroom   
"what on eARTH made you two think it was appropriate to-" mendel stopped mid sentence, taking in what was actually going on.   
he was met with marvin and whizzer blinking at him in confusion. they were laying on the floor, playing chess.   
"i-i- uh" mendel stuttered, "jason said that he was hearing weird noises and called me to come get him"   
marvin stared between his lover and his ex wife's husband for a few moments before breaking into fits of laughter, with whizzer looking embarrassed .   
"i don't understand what's so funny" mendel scolded, " your son was afraid, marvin"   
"jason" marvin called, "please come in here"  
cautiously, jason walked in, realisation hitting him quickly.   
"whizzer, would you like to explain to jason what those "scary noises" were" marvin offered   
"not particularly" whizzer sighed, sitting up to look at jason, "jason, your father and i were playing chess, and because chess is the only thing your father is better than me at, i was becoming frustrated. the noises you heard were those of my frustration"   
jason fought a smile but after a few moments his face cracked into one, laughter worming it's way out.   
marvin soon joined jason, mendel just looking disappointed in their immaturity.   
"this has been fun, jason? do you still want to to take you?" mendel inquired   
"i'm good, maybe i'll teach whizzer how to properly play chess" jason laughed.  
mendel walked towards the door, calling after him , "okay then, goodbye, jason" .   
as soon as mendel stepped into the apartment he knew that he had messed up, as he was greeted by the smell of smoke.   
he rushed into the kitchen, seeing flames slowly inching up the dry linguine in the pot, actually quickly he grabbed a glass of water, pouring it over the fiery pasta.   
the flames fizzled out, leaving mendel with a heap of burnt, dry linguine.   
mendel considered his options, opting to bury the pasta at the bottom of one of trina's flower pots.   
after the pasta ruins were taken care of, the spilt soil cleaned up, and the flower pot placed back on the balcony, mendel broke down.   
when trina returned home she found her husband sobbing into a flower pot, deciding not to ask questions she just sat down next to him. this continued for a few more hours until mendel put his head in trina's lap and promptly fell asleep.   
trina never asked what happened that day, and mendel never planned on telling her.

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to personally apologise to william finn and james lapine for disgracing their beautiful creation like this.


End file.
